The present invention addresses the concern over possible health hazards caused by the emission of microwave radiation from hand-held cellular phones. Cellular phones have greatly increased in numbers and popularity due to their convenience and flexibility as prices have come down. Major communications companies have entered the field in order to take advantage of the exploding market for cellular phones. The only problem which could dampen these expectations is the concern over health hazards.
The invention proposes a shielding device for cellular phones in order to shield the user from the microwave emissions from the antenna. Since the invention deflects the majority of the radiation, absorbs the remaining radiation which could contact the user and blocks physical contact with the antenna, any risks due to microwave radiation are substantially minimized or eliminated. Consequently, the cellular phone industry and user would be able to overcome the present "scare" due to potential radiation risks.